The present invention pertains generally to a coupling for linking a propellor shaft end to a boat transmission.
A problem exists in the repair or replacement of boat propellor in small inboard boats such as those used in competitive water skiing. Currently such shafts are coupled to the boat transmission by using a locking tapered end segment and various locking nut and cotter pin arrangements. The disassembly of coupling and shaft would not be a problem were it not for the coupling itself being somewhat inaccessible in view of its location immediately above the lowermost portion of the hull and between exhaust pipes from each bank of the engine. Accordingly propellor shaft couplings take considerable time for detachment from the shaft end as the couplings must be hammered off a tapered shaft segment after removal of the locking nut element locking the shaft end to the coupling. The removal of the propellor shaft from an inboard boat constitutes a significant part of the cost of repairing or replacing of a damaged propellor shaft.